


spectrum

by casbean



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Autistic Castiel (Supernatural), Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 08:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19081609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casbean/pseuds/casbean
Summary: 5 sentences prompt: spectrum





	spectrum

“It is a spectrum,” Castiel explains, when Dean asks about it. **  
**

Castiel is his best friend, his lover, his everything, so when the diagnosis comes — so late in his life — Dean has a lot of questions, because he wants to understand.

So Cas explains to him that while it is a spectrum, it doesn’t have a low and a high and a middle — it’s more like the color spectrum. There’s an infinity of possible colors, all different, all autistic, and beautiful all the same.

Dean tells him that Cas is, and always will be, his favourite color in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on tumblr[ here ](https://casbeanwrites.tumblr.com/) or [ here ](https://casbean.tumblr.com/)
> 
> you can reblog this post [ here ](https://casbeanwrites.tumblr.com/post/183554919653/5-sentences-prompt-spectrum-it-is-a-spectrum)
> 
> thank you <3


End file.
